In need of title
by DataIntegrationThoughtEntity
Summary: The Toa Kahlok have been fighting with Wrath, a being intent on domination of their island, for quite a while. And just as they were losing, Wrath suddenly decides to destroy their team from within and take down another team of Toa while he's at it...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **

"Doctor! Doctor! She appears to have awoken from her three month coma!"

"…who?"

LOL. ..Okay, randomness. But seriously, I checked, and it has been three, almost four months since I last uploaded anything on this site. :S Meh. What can I say? I got lazy, had no inspiration whatsoever, and the Twilight songfic I wrote I kinda didn't save. . Gah. Yesh, I am really stupid sometimes. Anyways, I think I'll actually rewrite it. But with a better song. :P …When I find one XD

Anyhow, this just sorta came to me. I'm in love with the plot, but I'm not too fond of the writing. Frankly, it sucks. But I've realized that it's the best anyone's going to get out of me, so here it is. Enjoy. ;)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bionicle. Bleh

Ville watched their target with venomous green eyes. The two unsuspecting Toa on patrol duty around their last remaining village on the entire island moved closer. Ville glanced at his 'partner' on the mission, Parasite. He was a twisted experiment who could take the shape of a certain individual after absorbing their life force. Ville could do the same, but in his case, he had to obtain the Kanohi of the individual. Parasite was, unfortunately, not very bright. Ville hated being paired with idiots. They always brought him down. Then again, if you got stuck with a smart-ass they ended up giving orders even if you were of superior rank.

The Dark Hunter stared disapprovingly at Parasite for a moment before whispering, "Alright, they're coming closer. Strike fast. I'll take the one on the left. You get the other one, okay?" Ville drew his dagger when he spoke.

Parasite nodded and held up his clawed hand, ready.

The Dark Hunter held his breath and stayed completely silent, just like he was trained to. Now pray the other one had received some training as well and could-

"SKEE!!!" Parasite burst out of their hiding place shrieking way earlier than the ideal moment, and tackled one of the Toa, sinking his fangs into his neck.

Okay, so he wasn't stealthy, but at least he was fast with his kills. Cover blown, he lunged forwards and plunged his dagger into the other Toa's back before he could call for help. The Toa stiffened, then fell to the floor, lifeless. Grinning, he kneeled down to retrieve his victim's mask, trying to ignore Parasite's annoying loud screeches. If the mission failed, it would undoubtedly be the fault of that dumb beast.

He fingered the Kanohi for a moment, before he put it on his face. He felt his face warm up and a tingling in various areas of his body, then a sharp pain as his body changed. Damn good thing this Toa's form wasn't so different form his own. Imagine if he had to transform into a Matoron. His colouring lightened from the pitch-black he used to be. His eyes changed colour and shape.

And then it was over. Flexing his fingers, Ville tuned to see how Parasite was doing. He had already transformed. Ville frowned. He didn't like it when other people were better than him at anything.

"You ready?" he asked. His voice shocked him. It was no longer gruff, but smooth and with a slight accent the Matoran from an island he had been to once all possessed. Damn Toa. Ville hated that accent. That's why he killed more Matoran than absolutely necessary on that particular mission. He sighed. Maybe he should've taken the other Toa instead.

Parasite stared back at him. "Yes… I…think."

Ville rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on."

&&&

Tahn rolled over in his bed, troubled. The two Toa that had volunteered to go on patrol for a while had come back, though he forgot exactly who they were. Everything was a blur. He sighed. Damn it, as the leader of the Toa Kahlok, he shouldn't be lying around with headaches. They were in a desperate position – most of the island had been taken over by Wrath's men and there were only seven of them left. Seven out of the glorious eighteen they used to be. He got out of bed and wandered over to the room where the Toa were all gathered.

"I see we're all here."

Kain, Toa of Ice, nodded, but said no more.

Jasma, Toa of Fire, grunted from his seat, nervously eyeing Merl, the water Toa. Tahn wasn't completely sure, but he had overheard Lumur saying that they had just recently broken up or something. There was some tension between the two, which wasn't good given their current situation. Tahn was tempted to give another one of his 'Unity, Duty, Destiny' speeches, but knowing how much his brothers disliked them and that he'd probably just lose their attention, he restrained himself.

Rooku shifted nervously. Gemma blinked his big red eyes twice, then looked down.

Tahn sighed. Those two were always quietly whispering and being shy. Gemma was fairly intelligent and always had something good to say, but only when asked. And Rooku was his best friend. Only friend. He got along with the other Toa, but could never really open up to them.

Lumur, meanwhile, was stifling a laugh. Tahn raised an eyebrow suspiciously. What was he up to?

Kain finally broke the awkward silence. "So what do we do now?"

He was talking about battle tactics, of course, but Jasma stood up abruptly. "I'm going for a walk." No one stopped him as he stormed away.

Merl sighed after he left and slumped back against the wall, fighting back tears. "I'm… I've got to go." She excused herself from her brothers and left through the opposite door.

Tahn frowned as she walked past. "Okay guys, what went wrong? I thought they were getting along fine."

No one answered.

&&&

It hurt her to see him so sad. He loved her, it was obvious. His affection might as well have been put on display for the whole world to see. And she loved him back… or so she thought.

But Kain had made her doubt that. It wasn't his fault… okay, so it was, but it wasn't intentional. He was just so kind and gentle. He had a way of keeping his calm in any situation, and had a subtle sense of humor she'd grown to appreciate. His clear ice-blue eyes seemed to be able to see right through her, and he could understand her feelings, see through her point of view, and correct her where she was wrong. She never had that kind of bond with Jasma.

Of course Kain knew nothing about it. He, like everyone else, was under the impression that she liked Lumur. The Toa of Air had been the last to talk to her before she broke up with Jasma. But while she respected Lumur as a fellow Toa, she never felt anything beyond friendship for him. Rooku had come to her yesterday inquiring about Lumur though…

&&&

"Tahn! There's a battalion outside the village gates!"

The Toa of Magnetism snapped to attention. "What?"

Jasma ran into the room, swinging the door open. The piece of wood smacked into the wall with a pitiful smack and one of the hinges detached.

Next to the Toa of Magnetism, Gemma winced.

Rooku frowned. "What… what's happening?"

Jasma stood there panting. "They're attacking… and their numbers are greater than I've ever imagined. We're doomed."

Tahn growled angrily. "I won't have you lot giving up. We're going out there, and we'll fight. If we die, then so be it. We'll die heroes."

Rooku narrowed his eyes. "Who appointed you leader?"

The Toa of Magnetism snarled. "Larm did before he died. I told you."

Rooku growled in response. "And how do we know that? We've got nothing but your word as proof."

Tahn gripped his weapon. "Stand down. I'm warning you. This is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves, not with a hostile army at our gates. So either do as I ask or don't do anything at all."

The other Toa shot him a defiant glare. "Fine, we'll fight. But that doesn't mean I agree with you."

Jasma, who had been watching the whole exchange with his hand on his blade hilt nodded in relief, glad that they'd come to a truce at least. "I'll go round up the other Toa and any able-bodied Matoran."

&&&

Tahn stood in between the battalion of fierce-looking creatures from Mata-Nui-knows-where and his brothers and the Matoran. Fingering his large axe, his orange-red eyes stared straight ahead.

They were of intimidating numbers, but if he let them scare him they were all done for. No, he had to stand his ground.

The two sides stood facing each other for what seemed like an eternity, but each second that passed only increased the tension.

And then the being who seemed to be in control of the army gave some silent order and pointed straight ahead. They charged.

Tahn's grip on his weapon tightened and he leaned forwards to parry the frenzy of swords, knifes, and whatever weapons this monsters thought of. Wherever he saw anything, he'd hack, and where there was no shielding he'd make a lunge for it. It was incomprehensible chaos, his mind wouldn't function properly, and it was only raw instinct that kept him going. The Toa of Magnetism didn't know how long he kept going like that. Now and again, he'd get hit, but it was nothing severe.

And then he saw the huge battleaxe coming down at him. Tahn tried to raise his weapon to parry it, but found his axe pinned down on the floor by another weapon. A Toa weapon. He turned and saw the face of the traitor, sneering back at him. The cold merciless eyes seemed to laugh at him. Tahn felt among his other emotions a surge of anger as he tried to raise his axe.

Too late. The battleaxe slammed down into his shoulder. He screamed. The pain spread from his shoulder. The Toa of Magnetism collapsed onto the floor, wincing. His eyes were losing focus, but his hearing was never as sensitive as it was at that very moment when he heard the taunting voice of the traitorous Toa.

"Sorry, sir. It's nothing personal. Just that in order for my mission to succeed, you… kind of have to be dead."

**Author's Notes: **…Now that wasn't _too_ bad, huh? Like, I can still write, right? Hope so… exam results weren't too encouraging. Then again, it was French and I can't write French for my life. :P Still, I could've come up with a better plot . …Except they gave me like, what, 200 words? ….Okay, rambling over. :P

REVIEW!!!

P.S. …I need a title. :S Someone find me a title. Please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **This was actually done a while ago, lol. And it still sucks. lol No, not really, I would actually count this fic among my better works, and I suppose that plot-wise it's extremely satisfying and that I'm proud of it, but my ideas never look as good after I finish writing them down. Wow, huh? Ah well.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Bionicle. I feel like I'm repeating myself here.

Amidst the battle the Toa Kahlok were obviously losing, someone grabbed Merl's arm, causing her to whirl around.

Gemma barely dodged the spinning blade thrust at his face. "It's me!"

The Toa of Water relaxed, recognizing his voice. "Gemma! Whatever it is, now's not the time!"

The Toa of Earth parried a blow from a Rahkshi. "It's important! We're losing, and we've mutually decided on a retreat! Come on!"

Merl followed the Earth Toa. A retreat didn't sound like the kind of thing that Tahn would decide on, but maybe a Rahkshi finally knocked some sense into him. To her relief, none of Wrath's warriors pursued them. They were probably too intent on complete dominance of the island to care if the Toa lived or died. The Water Toa frowned. Retreating meant abandoning the Matoran…

Gemma led her into a cave by the seashore. Jasma and Rooku were already there, leaning against the walls of the cave panting, their weapons in hand.

Merl frowned. "Where are Lumur, Kain, and Tahn?"

Rooku answered, as Jasma had suddenly found a pebble on the floor to be extremely interesting when Merl stepped into the cave. "Kain went to get Lumur. He still doesn't know about this. Tahn's…."

"Dead," Jasma finished flatly, still averting her gaze.

Merl dropped her blade. "W-what?" She didn't think her brain had properly registered the information.

Jasma looked up violently. "He's dead! He was the one most intent on protecting the Matoran and this island, the one most dedicated to our cause, and now he's dead!"

Merl started, unbelieving. She slowly turned to Gemma, who confirmed Jasma's words with a sad nod. "So… Tahn didn't propose this retreat, did he?"

Rooku frowned and shook his head.

At that moment, Kain and Lumur walked in. The Toa of Air was looking particularly miserable, and had a half of what used to be his double-ended scythe in each hand.

Rooku's eyes widened. "It broke?"

The Toa of Air nodded. "Yeah… but that doesn't matter. I heard about Tahn. What should we do now?"

An uncomfortable silence fell between the Toa Kahlok. Merl sighed. There was far too much tension between the groups these days. What happened to the bunch of Toa who could tell each other everything? Oh yeah, most of them died.

"We need a new leader," Gemma finally said.

Merl looked up at him in surprise. Appoint a new leader?

Jasma shot him a glare. "And I suppose you think you can be a leader, huh?"

Gemma blinked, not expecting the verbal lash. "Uh, no, not me… but I'm sure one of us is a fit leader."

Rooku smiled humorlessly. "I'd… take a temporary position."

Jasma rolled his eyes. "Temporary. Yeah, right. We all know you've been disagreeing with Tahn's decisions and wanting to do everything your way."

Rooku looked hurt. "That's not true…" He turned to Merl. "What do you think?"

The Toa of Water wasn't expecting to be addressed. "Me? I… I don't know! It's a bit early to pick a new leader, don't you think?"

Gemma nodded. "I understand… but we can't just let this team fall into ruins either. Anyhow, I vote… no offence Rooku, but you're just not the leader type. I vote Kain."

Merl spun around to see how the Ice Toa would react. He seemed genuinely surprised. His eyes lit up in that adorable way…

"You vote me? I… appreciate it Gemma, but… I don't think…"

"Stop being so modest." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She felt all five pairs of eyes turn to stare at her in interest, but the ones that made her blush were the curious ice-blue optics of the Ice Toa. "Well, we all know that the one most fit to be leader amongst us, is, um, you, Kain…" Oh, how she loved that name. Kain. Kain. Kain. She could repeat it an endless amount of times and never get tired of it.

Kain blinked, obviously caught off guard. "Oh, um, thanks."

Rooku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I suppose Icy does kind of qualify… I vote him too then."

Gemma nodded. "Jasma? Lumur?"

But both of them were staring at Merl far too intensely. The Toa of Water replied for them. "Um, erm, they don't need to vote… the majority is already rooting for Kain. So, uh…" She twiddled her thumbs, failing to find anything appropriate to say.

"He's leader, at least for now," concluded the Toa of Earth. "That is, if he doesn't have a problem with that."

Kain shrugged nonchalantly. "If you guys trust me, then I guess I'm willing… I just hope for your sake your trust isn't misplaced."

&&&

Ville walked into the abandoned tent. Parasite was already waiting for him there, grinning madly. The Dark Hunter ripped off his mask. The transformation was instantaneous and he was soon back in his true form. Ville stretched his arms. "Ah, isn't this so much more comfortable?"

Parasite screeched in response.

"Shhh, not too loud! I'm allowing us to take a break from our disguises, but don't give us away!" he snapped.

Parasite nodded.

"Good." He smiled. "Everything's going according to plan. You're doing fine."

The creature nodded again.

"Now, let's see if we can move on to the next phase in our brilliant operation before the Makuta grows too impatient."

&&&

Merl sat on the beach, staring at the waves. They were rising slowly. High tide. Soon, she felt the water lapping her toes.

"Merl? This place will be underwater in a half-hour. You want to come in? Gemma just gave us a pretty interesting proposal."

The Toa of Water didn't answer.

Lumur frowned for a moment. Then he came and sat down next to her. "Hey, listen, I know you're upset about all this, but-"

"Why did this have to happen to us?"

The Toa of Air sighed. "Destiny? Who knows what Mata Nui plans for us…"

Merl shook her head. "No. This isn't Mata Nui's doing. He could never be so cruel. Were we really the ones destined to become Toa? Or were we simply the only ones available at the time?"

Lumur let out a deep breath. "Can't really answer that. It's a valid question, but I don't think you should be worrying yourself on it."

The Toa of Water turned to watch Lumur. He seemed distant, as if remembering something from a long time ago.

"I once knew a Turaga. He told me that it was perfectly natural to wonder about these things. But he also told me it was a waste of time, and that it wasn't how we got into the situation that matters. It was what we'd do in the situation that people really cared about."

Merl nodded. "Hmm. And what will we do?"

The Toa of Air sighed. "Gemma told me we should abandon the island." He looked at her anxiously, afraid of her reaction.

The Toa of Water was furious. In a split second, she and the waves both evolved into pure terrifying outrage. "_What_! Oh, since Tahn _died_, we're just going to _cowardly_ hide from all our troubles! And when we get _found_, we're going to _run_!" she screamed, jumping onto her feet, close to tears. "Tahn was a great leader! Is this _any_ way to honour his memory? By just… _leaving_?"

Lumur's response was shocking, to say the least. One moment he was staring at the sand, ashamed, the next he had stood up and put his arms around her in a heartfelt hug.

Merl couldn't find anything to say, just stood there, paralyzed.

The Toa of Air whispered into her ear, and she could tell by his voice that he was crying. "I'm sorry. But Gemma said something about a Toa of Light, from an island not too far from here. A Toa of Light is exactly what we need, and if we have to leave to find him, then that's what we'll have to do. I know how you feel, Merl. I've never left this island before my whole life. It's home." Then he let go and walked away, leaving her to ponder his words. "I'll see you in the cave in a half hour."

&&&

"I was wondering when you'd join us."

Jasma looked up at Kain's voice to see Merl come in, obviously disturbed. The Toa of Water shrugged. "Lumur filled me in. I've thought about it… and I have to say I agree."

Kain smiled. "Great. This legendary Toa of Light can't refuse to help us. Now the problem remains to find a way to get to this island in the first place."

"We can steal some of Wrath's boats. His soldiers keep them around the dock unguarded during the night. If we can steal one of them…" Jasma murmured.

"Interesting idea," agreed Rooku. "I saw a pretty big one the other day. It looks fit for the journey."

Kain nodded. "Alright. And we have a map?"

Gemma raised a piece of rolled up paper. "I can navigate."

"So it's settled. Tonight, we'll be stealing a boat."

&&&

Turaga Vakama read the letter from a neighboring island out loud. Then he sighed. "Well, it appears they are in trouble, having no Toa to protect them. But… to send you all would be leaving Mata Nui defenseless, and we can't afford to do that until we know that the Makuta is gone for good."

The Toa Nuva shifted uncomfortably.

"We can't just abandon them though," put in Gali.

"No, we can't," agreed the Turaga of Ta-Koro.

Nuju whistled in agreement.

Takanuva frowned. "Well…. I'd go."

The others stared at him, surprised.

The Toa of Light shrugged. "Hey, I mean, I know I'm not the most experienced Toa ever, but… not letting me go on any missions isn't going to make me any better. Come on, please?"

Tahu shrugged. "He's right, Turaga. The kid needs a chance. Besides, there's nothing really serious going on. This kid fought the Makuta and won. He can do it."

Takanuva smiled at the Toa of Fire, grateful for the vote of confidence.

There was a brief pause, then the other Toa Nuva expressed their agreements.

Vakama nodded. "Very well then. If you think you can do it, I have faith in you. You depart tomorrow morning."

The Toa of Light was positively beaming. "Thank you, Vakama, sir!"

**Author's Notes: **So. No duh it wasn't anything great, but still. I'd like to believe I'm improving, but I haven't done anything all summer . I just don't seem to be getting any better… wahhh…. Yea. REVIEW. lol


End file.
